The present disclosure is related to patient support systems and methods of using patient support systems. Specifically, the present disclosure is related to a patient support system embodied as a hospital bed including a patient support apparatus (sometimes called a bed frame) and a support surface (sometimes called a mattress) mounted on the patient support apparatus.
Some modern hospital beds include patient support apparatuses that are reconfigurable to support a patient while laying flat or sitting up in bed. Some hospital beds include support surfaces that cushion a patient supported on the reconfigurable patient support apparatus. However, some support surfaces may be unable to properly cushion a patient when mounted on a patient support apparatus that is reconfigured via tilting, pivoting, expansion, and sliding of a multi-component deck.